


don't tell me you don't want to see

by youriko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: you, as always, is infuriating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive never read harry potter and this is my first time writing llsif in a while im sorry
> 
> back to bandori soon

“Scared of heights?” You asked, glancing behind to see Yohane. She was currently clutching at You’s waist, looking at the ground with a face as pale as death.

“I-I don’t know w-what you’re talkING-” You sped up the broom’s speed slightly, and Yohane held tighter. “Hey!” she yelled, glaring at her companion.

“What can I say? A scared Slytherin is a rare Slytherin,” You teased. “And you bet I won’t pass up this opportunity to see one in real life.”

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Yohane sneered; in typical Slytherin fashion, but it was far more endearing when she was scared half to death and holding onto you for dear life.

Yohane risked tearing one arm off You to check the time. “5 minutes left,” she muttered to herself reassuringly, latching herself back on. “Just 5 minutes left with this-” You could feel the glare on the back of her head- “annoying Hufflepuff brat.”

“So mean~” You chuckled, leaning back as Yohane gasped; in surprise, and fear. “Say you love me, or I won’t let you down.”

You looked up from Yohane’s lap, as this time Yohane gave her a eye to eye glare. “Are you blackmailing me?” Yohane asked. “How un-hufflepuff of you.”

“What can I say,” You laughed. “The sorting hat never makes mistakes, does it? Just say you love me, Yo-ha-ne~”

“Never.”

“Do it, or you’ll be up here forever.”

“They’ll get me down.”

“Not without a high speed chase,” You said, and if it was possible, Yohane paled even more. “I can’t guarantee you won’t fall off..” You continued, realizing she’d hit a weak spot with an evil grin.

“Iloveyou.”

“Louder.”

Yohane took a deep breath, visibly swallowing her pride. “I love ya, okay? Now let me the fuck down.”

“As you wish, princess,” You mocked, riding down with Yohane yelling the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> if ur curious, this au includes:  
> youhane  
> chikaruby  
> rikomari  
> & kanadia
> 
> so look out for those oneshots ;)
> 
> if they dont show up its cause im a lazy ass


End file.
